1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to new and useful improvements in systems or apparatus for protection of buildings from flooding.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, protection of buildings from floodings has been primarily accomplished by dikes or levies or the like. Also, temporary protection has been provided for buildings by construction of temporary dikes or levies by means of sandbags and the like. Buildings have been protected from overhead water by coverings but no satisfactory means has been provided for protection of buildings for short periods of time against rapidly rising flood waters.
Canopies and shields of canvas or of plastic film are known in the prior art for overhead protection of various structures.
Vaniman U.S. Pat. No. 1,057,366 discloses an overhead covered protection for housing dirigibles.
Sharbondy U.S. Pat. No. 1,279,596 discloses an overhead canvas or plastic film protection for motor vehicles.
Lacey U.S. Pat. No. 1,888,497 discloses canvas covers for open sided structures for supporting hay or grain. The canvas surrounds the structure to protect it from the weather.
Dakin U.S. Pat. No. 1,648,724 discloses an overhead canvas type enclosure for protecting the exterior of a building under construction from rain and other inclement weather.
Smith U.S. Pat. No. 3,323,530 discloses overhead and side canvas or plastic film protection from the weather in the form of a sportman's blind.
Travis U.S. Pat. No. 3,503,566 discloses a plastic film or canvas canopy supported on a building to protect the same against weather.
Now of this prior art is concerned with the protection of buildings against damage by rising flood waters.